left behind
by klucky
Summary: i got really bored during a typhoon and typed this while the powere was on. no real plot and it dosent fit into the show, what happens when jamie, bobby sam and rogue are left in the mansion? FUN!!


Disclaimer: don't own any thing.  
  
Note: due to the fact that a typhoon is promptly knocking the stuffing out of {insert the place I live} this is just out of boredom and has not real plot. If you want to put it in a time frame it could go six months before my story about the boats. Be warned of mindless funniness and fun.  
  
"Would all the x men please assemble in the launch room!" the professor's voice rang through the ears of every student and teacher. Most all drooped what they were doing and ran to the launch room.  
  
Rogue set down what she was doing very gently. As she was making eggs she didn't want to throw it down, not that she was all that into the idea in the first place anyway.  
  
"Students, we have found a great new evil" started the professor.  
  
He was interrupted by rogue, "as in he is great as in good, or great as in really powerfully bad?" she asked. She was just hell bent on annoying the man.  
  
"As in powerful," he said annoyed, "his name is Dr. mean he-"  
  
Yet again he was interrupted, "how do ya know it's a boy? Dr. could mean a girl ya know, ah think your just a little sexist on the whole Dr. = male thing," said rogue crossing her arms.  
  
"We think it's a boy due to the message we received, it had a male sounding voice, in fact HE said HE was going to-"  
  
"How do ya know SHE doesn't have a really deep voice? Prince had a girly sounding voice, (well he did, no offence, but my little brother still calls him "princess") why is it not so possible that SHE had a deep voice?" said rogue. If they knew how easy it was to tick them off they would die.  
  
"IT'S A MALE DAMN YOU TO- ahem, now x men lets suit up."  
  
Bobby looked proudly at rogue, getting the professor to curse was like a gold metal in the annoyer's Olympics. He himself was still mastering the elusive art.  
  
Jamie was all but jumping up and down. His first real mission! How cool was this? Supper duper cool. He was 13 now, and his power could be used in battle, so why didn't he pick him before? Oh well, better late then never.  
  
"I will need all of you to come with me to defeat him," rogue gave a loud fake cough that sounded like 'sexist bigot", "except rogue for her blatted disrespect, bobby and Sam for their prank, and Jamie as he is to young."  
  
"What did the boys do?" asked rogue smiling evilly.  
  
"They, erm, I don't feel like-"  
  
"What did they do!" shouted rogue.  
  
"They polished my head with car wax," said the professor sheepishly.  
  
All of the people in the room that were capable fell down to the floor laughing. This excludes the professor, why would he laugh at himself, and how would he get to the floor? And of corse jean and Scott, as they are incapable of doing anything without the permission of their leader.  
  
The x men, sans the four, were gone in a matter of minuets. But not before rogue got to cough "male chauvinist pig" and "bigoted crank" and the like. It seemed like every time he said "he" in relation to dr. mean she was there to insult him.  
  
20 minuets later they were bored out of their skulls.  
  
"It's been 20 minuets and I'm bored out of my skull!" whined Jamie. He could play the team baby, if it worked.  
  
"So am I," said Sam as he threw down the playstation controller.  
  
"I'm not," said bobby, "I'm just hungry."  
  
"So, what can we do that allows us ta stay in the mansion, eat an have fun? Hmm"  
  
"We have to stay in the mansion?!?" shouted bobby in anger.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Ah know it does bobby, but we gotta make do. Let's make cookies!" said rogue as she threw down her magazine.  
  
"I don't know," said Sam worriedly, "I've had some bad experiences with backed sweets in this house."  
  
"Yeah, but this is me, not kitty. Ya don't need ta worry about my food bitein' back."  
  
Half an hour latter the four genitally advance children were covered in flour, full of 99% done cookie dough and fighting a glass bottle of vanilla extract. They were all stumped, they could just no open that bottle.  
  
"ok, I'm stumped. I just can't open that bottle," said Sam.  
  
"we've tried those rubber grippy thingeys."  
  
"and players."  
  
"and a wrench."  
  
Suddenly rogue burst out laughing.  
  
"what?!?" asked Sam indignantly.  
  
"ah as just thinking of what all our enemies would think if they saw us. 'the mighty x men' an all stuck on a little bottle," she continued to giggle from her seat on the counter by the brown sugar.  
  
"well if your so clever then you do it," said bobby annoyed.  
  
"ah will," she said. She took the wrench and held the bottle over the bowl and smashed off the neck of the bottle. The brown liquid oozed into the bowl. There was more vanilla then dough in the bowl as they had eaten so much. It looked like soup.  
  
"you know, you weren't supposed to put that much in it," said Sam. They all promptly fell to the floor in fits of giggles.  
  
Jamie stood up, "if rogue says we can put that much in, then I ask why not mango peelings?" he added them to the bunch.  
  
"or green peppers?"  
  
"or tobasco sauce?"  
  
"or cool aid powder?"  
  
after 20 minuets the concoction was so rancid they wanted to hurl from just looking at it. It had every thing in it. Form cheese sauce to corn. From Tums to tomatoes. From minced meat to mushrooms.  
  
Jamie finally sat up from next to rogue. He shook the banana peels off of himself and popped the cookies into the oven.  
  
"who it there right mind would eat those?" asked rogue.  
  
"we'll find out," said Jamie with an evil smile.  
  
"how long should we put it in for?" asked bobby.  
  
"at least an hour, 8 raw eggs should take a long time to cook, now we need to clean out the kitchen. Then lets play a game outside!" said Sam happily.  
  
  
  
Hehe, what will happen to the cookies, and Dr. mean, and what will happen to the cookies. (I know, I know I said it twice) if you want to here it I have another chapter idea that has to do with badminton and food poising, tell me if you want to here it. If the power doesn't go out I'll put it up.  
  
Klucky 


End file.
